Nancy Carter
Nancy Carter is a main character of Father Death. She is one of two final girls and a member of the Carter family. She is the granddaughter of Clarence and Kathy, daughter of Lorraine Carter and John Riley (allegedly), the niece of Andrew and Daphne, cousin of Beverly, and little sister of Tyler. She is the youngest child of the Carter family. Despite being the main character, she doesn't appear until Chapter 5 . Nancy is a very innocent, frighted, scarred, and abused little girl. She never knew love until she meets Tyler and the Carter family. Story Part I Chapter 1 Although, she doesn't appear in this chapter, we get a little backstory about her in this chapter. She was Nancy's third child, second that she kept. But she was kidnapped by her abusive alleged father, John Riley, in retaliation for Lorraine leaving him. Lorraine and Tyler haven't seen her since. Lorraine's final wish was for Tyler and their family to find her and save her from John, which Tyler struggles to figure out how to do. The only picture of her is one Tyler took after she was born, just before her kidnapping. Chapter 5 Nancy finally appeared in a tragic start. Ghostface witnesses her being beaten and abused by her alleged father John Riley and stepmother Janet from the living room window. Upset by this, Ghostface murders Janet when she steps outside to smoke a cigarette. Then he walks past a crying Nancy without her seeing him and goes to John's bedroom. He attacks John where it's revealed that John knew that he wasn't Nancy's real father. Ghostface brutally murders John for his abuse towards Nancy. Then Ghostface kidnaps Nancy and takes her to Lorraine's Party Building, where she is kept there for two weeks until she is found by Tyler, Ali, and Vicki. After being saved by the three teens, she is introduced to her grandparents Kathy and Clarence, who immediately fall in love with their granddaughter and show her the affection that John never did. Nancy immediately trusts them and leaves to go to her new home with them. Chapter 6 Nancy is brought to her new home with grandparents where she meets the rest of the family and their inner circle of friends. She is extremely shy around all of the new people around her. But after getting a warm hug from her cousin Beverly, she warms up to everyone. She quickly adjusts to her new life with her family. She forms a strong bond with her grandparents, helping Kathy around the kitchen, and becoming "Grandpa's Princess" in a similar relationship that her mother had with him when she was her age. She also forms a strong bond with Tyler, Ali, and Vicki as she seems them as her heroes for saving her from her Daddy, unaware of Ghostface being the one who saved her. She forms a bond with Scott. When Scott takes her out to lunch one day, she saw a man who looked similar to John Riley and panics. But Scott comforts her and makes her feel safe. Tyler later informs Scott that Nancy will be starting school soon. Chapter 7 Nancy goes to the park with Beverly and they're chaperoned by Tyler, Abby, Ali, and Vicki. When Abby's ex-boyfriend Dan Wilson verbally attacks the Carter family, Nancy watches in horror as Tyler viciously attacks Dan. After Dan is defeated and runs away, Tyler finds that he has frightened his little sister. She tells him that the reason why she's scared of this is because she would getting beaten by John after he engaged in fights with other men. So Nancy thought that Tyler would beat her after watching him beat another man. But Tyler apologizes to her and assures her that he would never hurt her. She accepts his apology, hugging him, and they tell each other that they love each other. Chapter 9 While Nancy doesn't physically appear in this chapter, she is mentioned by Ghostface to Melissa in a threatening phone call. Melissa was receiving several threatening calls from Ghostface and kept hanging up on him. So to keep her from hanging up, he threatens to cut her head off and send it to the Carter house for "Little Nancy" to see her head. Of course this does happen in Chapter 11 but Nancy never sees the head. Chapter 10 Nancy joins her cousin Beverly and Aunt Daphne to the park where they are met up with Bob Price, Daphne's father and Beverly's maternal grandfather, who Nancy apparently finds funny and sees him as an "honorary Uncle." After Bob is murdered in the park bathroom, Nancy, along with Beverly and Daphne, are devastated and crying over his murder. Nancy barely knew Bob but was horrified by the nature of the death. Nancy and Beverly are taken away from the bloody crime scene by Clarence to the safety of their home. Chapter 11 Nancy doesn't actually appear in this chapter as she is hidden upstairs with Beverly as Charlie has a meeting with the rest of the family and friends. He informs them that he believes that a killer is targeting them due to the deaths of John Riley, Janet Riley, Veronica Baker, Will Bailey, and now Bob Price, people whom were connected to the family and friends. Melissa's death is finally revealed when Ghostface sent her head to the house as promised in Chapter 9. But Nancy doesn't see it. The killer sent letters that expose everyone's secrets and sins. The final letter was to Tyler, Ali, and Nancy. The letter states that Ghostface would spare them from the murders as he wants them to have a new life with him after he has killed everyone else. Chapter 12 Nancy attends Bob and Melissa with the rest of the family and friends. She watches in horror as Ghostface attacks Nick Curtis. This horrifies to the point that Tyler must comfort her even after Ghostface has cowardly ran away from an armed Charlie. Chapter 13 Nancy is watching TV in the grandparents' bedroom with Tyler, Abby, and Beverly throughout this chapter. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, the rest of the family is being attacked throughout the house by Ghostface. After the murders and attacks, Ghostface kidnaps Tyler and Nancy, leaving Beverly horrified and alone. Tyler and Nancy find themselves in a place unknown them and tied up. Ghostface approaches them much to Nancy's horror, which results in Tyler threatening him to protect Nancy. But Ghostface, once again, reminds them that he has no intention on hurting either of them. Ghostface says that he plans to explain their "story" soon, which would lead to his revelation, backstory, and motive. Chapter 14 Ghostface informs Ali of Tyler and Nancy's location at the Chronnix hotel, which is an abandoned hotel. Ali finds Tyler and Nancy tied to chairs in the common area of the hotel. Tyler insists that she untie Nancy first, which she proceeded to due before Ghostface shows up. Ghostface then reveals himself to be Vicki Kennedy, Emilia's girlfriend. This shocks Tyler, Ali, and Nancy. But whats even more shocking to them is that Vicki reveals that their mothers were friends and all slept with the same man. This means that Tyler, Ali, Vicki, and Nancy all share the same father and, therefore, are siblings. Vicki reveals that their father is responsible for the murders and wants them to join him in a big secret plan. But she never reveals either his identity or his plans. Chapter 15 After Ali had apparently killed Vicki, she returns to the common area to untie Tyler and Nancy. As Ali unties her little sister, Nancy sees something and screams in horror over this. Ali turns to find Vicki alive and attempts to attack her. But Ali shoots Vicki in the head thus killing her own sister in front of their other two siblings. Tyler and Nancy are reunited with their grandparents and later officially learn through DNA testing that Tyler, Ali, Vicki, and Nancy are indeed paternal siblings. Relationships Appearances Part I *Chapter 1 (Mentioned) *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 9 (Mentioned) *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 Trivia *Nancy was based on Jamie Lloyd from Halloween 4 and 5 and a camper named Nancy from Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. Both girls were vulnerable, scared, and was chased by killers in those movies. Category:Characters Category:Final Girl Category:Living Characters Category:Main Character Category:Carter Family